


Good Night, Sweet Prince

by flaming_muse



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-21
Updated: 2011-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine was going to die.  He could tell it was going to happen, and it was going to be soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Night, Sweet Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Good Night, Sweet Prince -- Gute Nacht, Süßer Prinz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561625) by [Klaineship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship)



> Despite the summary, this is total fluff.
> 
> Set between “Original Song” (2x16) and “Born This Way” (2x18).

Blaine was going to die. He could tell it was going to happen, and it was going to be soon. In a few minutes, ten at the most, he was just going to fall out of his admittedly comfortable chair and expire on the floor of the Dalton library. There was no way to avoid it.

He glanced over at Kurt, who was sitting beside him at the big wooden table, his back straight and his book and index cards laid out neatly in front of him. Blaine knew he should say goodbye, but his head felt too heavy to lift it from where it was propped on his hand. He wasn’t sure he could put words together in a sentence. Still, Kurt deserved at least something.

“Kurt,” he managed to whisper.

Kurt didn’t look at him, nor did his pen hesitate in its path across the card he was filling. “We’re supposed to be working,” he whispered back. “Library skills seminar, remember?”

Blaine couldn’t manage more than an inarticulate groan.

“Shh.” Kurt nudged Blaine’s ankle with his foot. The contact felt good, and Blaine thought he might last a minute or two more. The precious seconds ticked away as Kurt flipped the page of his book and started on a new card.

“I’m dying,” Blaine told him.

Kurt’s mouth twitched like he wanted to smile, but he kept his eyes on his work and said, “No, you aren’t.”

“Yes, I am. I’m going to die right here, and you won’t even miss me.”

With a soft laugh, Kurt glanced at him and said, “You are the most ridiculous person in the world, Blaine Warbler.”

“See? You won’t miss me.”

“That’s enough talking, Mr. Anderson, unless you’d like me to add another five pages to the length of your report,” Mr. Drew said as he passed by their table.

Blaine somehow managed to lift his head, though he knew it shortened his life to do it, and said as respectfully as he could, “No, sir.”

As soon as the librarian had his back to them, Blaine slumped back in his chair. Usually at this time of the afternoon he and Kurt would be ensconced in the Lima Bean, and he would be fortified with caffeine and baked goods. They’d be talking, their feet touching under the table, and renewing their energy after a long day. Instead, he was going to die here in the library because of this stupid seminar, and Kurt wasn’t even going to miss him. It would probably be on his tombstone: _Here lies Blaine Anderson, whose boyfriend doesn’t miss him. We’d say he died too young, but nobody cares._

Blaine was trying to dredge up the energy to groan again when Kurt’s elbow gently jostled his. Blaine looked over, and while Kurt appeared to be studiously focused on his work he was also holding something out to Blaine beneath the table.

Blaine took the little cellophane packet and opened it under the cover of a very convincing sneeze, if he did say so himself. Inside were a handful of dark, raisin-sized candies.

“Chocolate-covered espresso beans,” Kurt murmured. “Please don’t eat them all at once; I don’t want to have to peel you off of the ceiling.”

“Do you always carry emergency espresso beans?” Blaine said, staring at them in amazement.

“No, I picked them up for today. I know you.”

Ducking his head to hide the smile he couldn’t keep off of his face, Blaine nudged Kurt’s foot and kept his leg there, pressed together from knee to ankle. Maybe he’d survive the afternoon after all.

Of course, the problem with that was that he still had to research and write his report.

This time his groan was muffled by the candy in his mouth.


End file.
